With the development of network technology, more and more clients need through a session-based remote management system to connect to the client servers to access large amounts of data sharing databases.
However, the adoption of a single shared database architecture is likely to cause network bottlenecks. And the load balancing server may not handle the sudden disconnection/crash situation.
And sudden disconnection/crash is the current situation can't handle the load balancing server. Furthermore, the system for load balancing and require frequent migration may cause an issue on convergence.